


All I Ever Do

by MissMeggie



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's life is not at all what she pictured, It's better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Do

AN: I own nothing but Christopher and Melody. This was inspired by Lori Mckenna's song All I Ever Do.

 

Rachel turns on the hall light for Christopher. He might of inherited her eyes but he inherited Finn's lack of coordination. If the boy is half asleep he's liable to trip or walk into a wall.

Rachel uses the bathroom. Thankful for the momentary privacy. Then, she goes and checks on the still sleeping Melody. Who's flung out in a weird yoga like pose. She considers moving her but fear of waking the eight month old teething girl puts her off.

She moves quietly down stairs kicking Christopher's transformer toy out of her path.

She makes coffee. The French press is as close to Paris as she'll get but she doesn't mind.

She sits at her kitchen table coffee mug warming her hands. She watches the early morning traffic meander on from the bay window that made her love this house immediately.

She thought she was destined for bigger places and people than Lima, Ohio and Finn Hudson. There's that saying you make plans and god will laugh,

It turns out she likes God's idea of a joke.

All she does is work.

Being a stay at home is work. She's constantly wiping faces, kissing boo-boos, and saying things like "Chris do not tattle on your sister until she's at least able to walk!"

She sings more lullaby's than show tunes now.

All she does is pray for their safety, their souls, their happiness, money, and patience.

Her love for Finn has yet to fade and never will.

Finn sold his drum set when Christopher was born. He sings Melody to sleep with Sweet Child o' Mine. He works to hard at the shop and tiredness pulls at the edges of his smile.

He'll come home with grease under his nails and pull her close and in the same soft tone he once told her she was beautiful in. He'll say "All I do is work, all I do is pray and I have a love for you that'll never fade."

So even if its all she ever does she'll do it again tomorrow.

Its worth doing because she's happy.

Christoper lumbers down the stairs. The picture perfect sleepy six year old in spiderman pajamas.

"Do you love me Mommy?" he gifts her with a smile what a lovely way to start her day. "Its all I ever do kid!"


End file.
